


最后的基督

by KitschStatue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brain Damage, Eye Sex, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 他突然意识到自己原来是为了这一刻，为了这短短几小时的克西马尼之夜才存在至今，意识到自己原来是为了死才活着。





	最后的基督

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布马库斯，内含过激内容，眼交脑交警告

PM 1:00，马库斯想到同伴死去的画面。很多人来不及闭上眼睛，就像雕像一样凝固在了原地，那些眼球甚至还能反射光，半张的嘴唇还囚着未说出口的话。

但从始至终都不会有神去救他们，更何况仿生人也不信人类的上帝。他突然就想到卡尔，想到遥远的过去，有那么一个早上，那位老人说或许终有一天，人们会既不崇拜革黎斤山上的上帝，也不崇拜耶路撒冷的上帝。

*

销毁仿生人的手段有很多，大多简单有效，有点儿像把手机扔进液压机，几秒嚼薯片般的吱吱声后，那些金属齿上就只剩下薄薄的一层蓝色液体了。这些仿生铁块现在像人形海绵，它们的任务只是压瘪自己，为这部正在运转的大机器涂上某种防锈的化学试剂。它们很好用，颜色沉静，温度适宜，洒在高热的齿锯上会滋滋地冒气。

但马库斯毕竟是仿生人的首领，值得特殊对待。它的停机将相当缓慢。它会被抽干蓝血，拆卸成一小块一小块慢慢研究，最后烧毁，灰烬倒进大海。

研究阶段已经结束，今天是拆卸的时候。名为马库斯的仿生人躺在操作台上，四肢全无，刚被取下一只眼睛，身上连接着用于抽取蓝血的橡胶管。

就算已经七零八落，它的眼神现在看起来依旧像个人类。负责抽取蓝血的操作者看着他仅剩一只的眼睛想。他会永远记得马库斯真正被销毁的这一天，他会把人类的胜利故事向他的后代传颂，从底特律的叛乱开始，以「那些仿生人被批量重置后，全世界将没有任何机器会再记得马库斯」这句话结束。

不过，有些事他是不会说的。

比如他们都对这个机器做了什么。

RK200原型机拥有性爱模块，这里所有性别的人类都能证明，这位仿生人领袖体验起来确实不错。

以后就没机会了，有一个人这样感慨道。

最后一次，最后一次就好。有人喃喃自语着。是他把心里的话说出嘴了吗？还是有人替他说了？他告诉自己，这不是虐待也不是折磨，只是惩罚，对一个只不过是被做得像人了点儿的机器的惩罚，就像是修理家电。只不过当电视机出问题的时候，你只会给它一拳，而不会在屏幕上捅个洞，然后去操它。

有人掰开了仿生人领袖的腿根，插入它已经准备好的地方。它依旧多汁，可能是自体润滑还有剩余，或者是上午射进去的东西还没有流干净。

PM 2:00，马库斯的双臂、双腿和一只眼睛拆卸完成。在场的人都知道它还会被剥夺更多东西。但作为奖励，它会得到一些更好的。

*

出于「要把机器做得更像人」这个傲慢的目的，最开始仿生人是有各种感觉的。直到人们发现这样会降低仿生人的工作效率。

抗议者们说，如果程序还会模拟出累和痛，接下来它们说不定就得学会八小时工作制。

马库斯被打开感官开关，感受到眼部的剧痛时，他感受到一阵类似于反胃的情绪。他现在像是个被戳了口子的颜料瓶，蓝血从眼眶的空洞里混着人造眼泪冒出来，淌过半张脸颊。

汹涌的感官洪流里，马库斯被剧痛所淹没，一时甚至分不清这些痛到底是来自哪里。

直到察觉到某种陌生的、从外部深入内里的压迫感，直到他的眼眶抵住防护服的布料，他才自我诊断出最痛的地方是眼睛。有人正在把阴茎一点点填进他被挖去光学组件后眼眶的空洞里。

来不及愤怒，来不及哭泣，什么都来不及，马库斯的处理器甚至来不及模拟自己该怎么脱身，更来不及抬起一根手指头。如果他这么做了，他就会早一点发现自己阵痛的肢体末端是因切除手术。他空洞的眼孔被扩开、撑大，挤出一条可供插入的通道来。眼角的仿生皮肤崩裂，更多的蓝血涌出来。

他现在被人类的性器钉死在手术台上，就像死刑犯被钉死在宿命的十字架上。机械性的抽动开始了，他听到了混杂着粗话的赞美，鼻尖一下一下撞进防护服里，本该存放大脑的颅骨里，那些排列得整整齐齐的神经传输设备被阴茎翻搅，胡乱挤压在颅腔。粘腻的浸液让那些管道灵活而柔软，随着这温热坚硬的肉块抽出又插入而被迫蠕动着。

一场错乱的群体交媾，一场野蛮的不流血的酷刑。正如马库斯先存在于世上才意识到自己的存在，现在他颠倒着真正认识了完整的人类。

看来存储在他初始记忆库里的书即使一百年后也依然有它的道理：争取自由的斗争不能有任何畏惧，也不能存任何报答的希望。

*

仿生人领袖的大脑湿滑而柔软。

插入、抽动、射精，人类的性交直接而机械化，反倒是这个仿生人贪得无厌的脑子更像一团活着的东西。看着仿生人盯紧自己的眼睛，这个刚把自己的阴茎抽出来，准备使用仿生人喉管的人类在这场发泄里第一次和他对视，它太像人了，对上那只眼睛，真正的人甚至有点不由自主的瑟缩，但又忍不住好奇，便着了魔一样，不肯第一个移开视线。

它仅剩一只的眼睛里是什么？模拟的愤怒？模拟的害怕？

人类看不懂便不去想，只把那当成程序错乱，继续把阴茎送到它嘴边，戴着手套的手掐住仿生人领袖的下巴，示意它张开嘴巴，它呢，目光竟如此平静，只是因为钝痛而微微皱眉。

这异常仿生人的表情并无轻蔑的意味，反而平静得几近宽容与怜悯。它如此真实地存在着，如此真实地映在观者的视网膜上。人类急促地呼吸着，空气被肺吐出又吞入。他茫然地看着这失去了手脚眼睛尊严与身份的仿生人，胃缩成一团，突然几欲呕吐。

他感觉到一种力量正推动着他，正惩罚着他，他甚至听到了自己灵魂发抖的声音——被惩罚的真的是这个仿生人，而不是他自己吗？

它，马库斯，像个被孩子玩坏的玩具，用腿部整齐的横截面站着，随着身后另一个人野蛮的冲撞，金属截面和手术台摩擦发出令人牙酸的刮擦声，那只空空的眼睛淌着蓝血，就好像那颗本该在此呆着的蓝眼珠被融化成了水，滑过下巴脖颈，黏糊糊地沾湿挺立的深色乳尖，一副被玩坏的婊子模样，最下贱最没有人类羞耻心的仿生男妓也不愿意被这么搞。

但它为什么还不哭？为什么还能不程序错乱？为什么还是这么平静，为什么这么——这么像个真正的人？

人类突然如此的惶恐不安，他隐约意识到，或许他讲给后代的故事要被改写了。他不能再提起马库斯这个名字，否则他就得被迫想起这天，这个真实的幽灵就会报复一般在未来同样搅乱他的脑子。

他突然向上帝祈祷自己可以有能力退后一步，祈祷这仿生人不要张开嘴，祈祷这一切快点结束。他真正意识到了自己是在施暴并畏惧起了这暴行。

但现在决定他命运的不是上帝而是马库斯。

*

PM 2:30，那根刚从他脑子里出来的阴茎还沾着浸液和蓝血，马库斯低下头，张开嘴巴，接受自己血液的味道，接受这不公的审判，接受命运为他量身定做的荆棘之冠。

他突然意识到自己原来是为了这一刻，为了这短短几小时的克西马尼之夜才存在至今，意识到自己原来是为了死才活着。

*

PM 4:00，工作继续。

操作员抽干马库斯体内的蓝血，却并未将它们全部蒸干。

他心跳如擂鼓，知道自己藏起来的那一小包蓝血会被带进模控生命，知道马库斯留下的数据流即将随血液一起奔涌在新制造的百万个仿生人的血管里。

或许他还是会把这个故事传下去。以「最后的晚餐中，拿撒勒的耶稣命信徒喝他的血，吃掉他的身体」为开头，用「人类的基督征服死亡用了三天，而仿生人需要的只是三小时」结尾。

不管怎样，最后的基督死在了十字架上，死亡已被征服，黑夜结束了。


End file.
